


Quick Thinking

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a rough day at work, Dee and Ryo are both a bit battered, but that’s okay, they can take care of each other.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Quick Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 217: Wounded at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Ryo examined Dee’s left wrist worriedly. “You’re sure it isn’t broken?” The joint was puffy and swollen, the skin unflattering shades of purple and black with a yellowish tinge.

“Positive,” Dee smiled reassuringly. “They took x-rays and everything, gave it a thorough examination; it’s just sprained and badly bruised, which I guess is kinda obvious, and not exactly surprisin’.”

“It looks awful. How come the hospital didn’t strap it up?”

“They did, but I was told I’ve gotta ice it, and I tried, but it just wasn’t workin’ through the bandages, so I had to take ‘em off for a bit.” Dee dropped back onto the sofa where he’d been sitting when Ryo arrived to check up on him and picked up the icepack, pressing it gingerly against his injured wrist again and hissing sharply from the combination of icy cold and tenderness. “Supposed to help reduce the swellin’, but it’s so damned cold I’m almost expectin’ my hand to fall off.”

“It’s ice, Dee; it’s supposed to be cold.”

“I know that! Anyway, the doc says it’s gonna take a couple weeks to heal, which isn’t gonna be fun.” It was his dominant hand as well, which would make everything a bit awkward. 

“Better than being in a cast for six weeks though,” Ryo reminded him.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And you did save a life.”

That perked Dee up; he grinned. “I did. That was pretty damned heroic of me, wasn’t it?”

“Definitely. You should get a commendation for going above and beyond the call of duty.”

Despite the pain and at significant risk to himself Dee had valiantly held on, preventing a fellow officer from getting swept away down an open storm drain in a flash flood caused by the recent heavy rains. The uniformed officer in question had suffered a dislocated shoulder and mild hypothermia from being in the icy water, but would recover. The crime scene they’d been investigating had gotten washed away though; they’d have to make do with the body, which had fortunately already been removed, and whatever evidence had been gathered before the flood.

“I’m just glad I was close enough to grab him even if I needed help pullin’ him out. For a while there I thought I was goin’ in too.”

“But you didn’t.”

“And that was down to you so if I deserve a commendation so do you.” Ryo grabbling Dee by the waistband of his jeans was all that had kept him from being dragged into the water and swept away along with the man he’d been trying to rescue. “I owe ya.”

“No you don’t; you’d have done the same thing for me.”

“You know it, but let’s just hope neither of us ever has to do anything like that again.” Dee held up his injured wrist. “I got off light, all things considered. How ‘bout you?”

“Nothing major; a few bruises, and I tore a nail on your belt.” Grinning playfully, Ryo held up his right hand to show off his own injury. 

“Ouch! Wanna borrow my ice pack for that?” 

Ryo laughed. “Dope. I only told you ‘cause you asked. Well, that and if you find a bit of fingernail later you’ll know where it came from, it won’t be some weird mystery. You know, it’s a good thing we both have fast reflexes.”

“Yeah, no knowin’ what might’ve happened otherwise. We did good today.” Dee looked thoughtful. “You think the old badger might take our injuries into account and give us a couple days off as a reward for our heroism?”

“You, maybe, but I don’t think a broken fingernail is serious enough to merit time off,” Ryo joked, choosing not to mention the black and blue bruises covering his shin, knee, and hip from where his lover had unintentionally kicked him. Dee had been flailing quite a bit, trying to get a foothold on something as his partner had struggled to keep him from going headfirst into the water, but Ryo didn’t want to make him feel guilty about it. If their positions had been reversed he had no doubt he’d have reacted the same way. Besides, it didn’t matter; bruises would heal soon enough. He and Dee had both done what they had to; all that mattered was that no lives were lost, and no serious injuries had been sustained. They were a little banged up but in their line of work that was hardly unusual.

“A sprained wrist probably doesn’t qualify either, and anyway, we’ve got a murder to solve. If you gotta work then I should too; we’re a team.”

“Your sacrifice is appreciated,” Ryo teased, leaning in to kiss his partner. “You hungry? I could order pizza; that’s easy enough to eat one-handed.”

“Mm, sounds good. You’re stayin’?”

“Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, like that would ever happen. I’m wounded; I need lookin’ after. I mean, I took the bandage off easily enough but I have no idea how I can put it back on again by myself. Really takes two hands for that kinda thing.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got me; just let me know when you’re ready to be strapped up. But first…” Ryo pulled out his phone. “Better put our order in; what d’you want on your pizza?”

“Pepperoni and extra cheese; you know me, I’m all about the classics. What about you?”

“Think I’ll go with smoked sausage, peppers and mushrooms.”

“I swear you only get mushrooms on yours so I won’t try to sneak a slice.”

“I happen to like them; it’s hardly my fault you don’t.” Ryo punched in the number for the pizza place from memory and ordered. “Okay, that’s done,” he said, putting his phone away again. “Should be here in twenty minutes or so, plenty of time for me to get your wrist bandaged. You’ve iced it for long enough. Gimme the icepack; I’ll put it back in the freezer ready for next time.” He held out his hand for it and Dee handed it over. 

“You’re too good to me.”

“I know.” Ryo stood up and headed for the kitchen, Dee’s eyes following him and lingering on his ass before travelling down his right leg. 

He frowned. “Are you limping?”

“Uh, maybe a little. Like I said, I picked up a few bruises earlier. Whatever I braced myself against probably dug in a bit. It’s nothing; sitting down’s just made me stiffen up.”

“You’re sure that’s all it is?” 

“Yes, worry wart!” Ryo returned to the sofa, dropping down beside his lover. “If it was anything serious I would’ve told you when you asked. Now where’s your bandage?”

Strapping Dee’s injured wrist took less than five minutes; thanks to the first-aid refresher course Ryo had taken recently he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Sure it’s not too tight?”

“Nope, just right. C’mere.” Using his good hand, Dee reeled his partner in for a kiss. “Maybe later you’ll let me kiss your bruises better,” he murmured seductively against Ryo’s lips.

“Maybe I will; you never know your luck.”

“Mm, things are lookin’ up! Pizza and Ryo, my day is complete; who needs a commendation for bravery when I’ve got you? Not that I’d turn one down if it was offered…”

“Of course not.”

“But there are more important things in life.”

“Like pizza.”

“Pizza would be in the top ten, but you, you’re number one on my list. Always will be.”

“Good to know.” 

Ryo settled against his partner’s side, Dee’s good arm around his shoulders. This was just what they both needed; after the day they’d had they deserved the chance to rest and nurse their various wounds in peace. Closing his eyes, feeling perfectly content, Ryo let the tension drain from him as he waited patiently for the pizzas to arrive.

The End


End file.
